


Finding Love in Paris

by AntoWritesFics



Series: The Peter Parker/Elio Perlman Crossover [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Superfamily, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoWritesFics/pseuds/AntoWritesFics
Summary: Peter and Elio go to the same high school  and Peter has a plan to ask Elio out on their school trip, but everything gets complicated when Nick Fury shows up in Peter’s room needing his help.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Elio Perlman, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Peter Parker/Elio Perlman Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671523
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Finding Love in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an universe where Endgame happened, but no one died (except for Thanos and his army of course). Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are Peter’s adoptive parents. Him and Elio go to the same school and Peter has had a crush on him for a long time, but what he doesn’t know is that Elio likes him too. In this universe the Elements are real and Mysterio is actually a hero.  
> This is my first story so I hope you guys like it. Thanks to my friend Teea for helping me come up with ideas and the story in general. This is the first part of this crossover story.

“Dude, we are going on a trip in europe. Now is the perfect time to ask Elio out” 

“I don’t know Ned...I mean I don’t know if he even likes me” said Peter eating his lunch

“You guys are stupid” 

“MJ...how-how long have you been listening to our conversation ?” Peter said startled

“Enough to know that you wanna ask Elio out, but you’re too afraid to do it, which is stupid because he really likes yo-“

“Shhhh he’s coming” Ned exclaimed

“Hey guys” Elio sat down next to Peter “have you packed for the trip ?”

“I just need to put my computer in and I’m ready to leave” said Ned enthusiastically.

“I’m gonna pack this Saturday” MJ said

“Cutting it close. You Pete ?” Elio asked, eating his lunch

“Uhm...yeah...probably Saturday as well.” Peter smiled at Elio. Then the bell rang and they went to their classes.

After school Peter went home  
“Dad! Pops! I’m home”

“Hey bud how was school ?” said Steve serving Peter some homemade pizza

“Did you ask Elio out ?” Tony asked

“What? N-no...we’re just friends...I mean I kinda like him, but I don’t wanna ruin our friendship, and-“

“Hey, kid, stop...take a deep breath” tony stopped him “look, in 3 days you’re gonna go to Europe together. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Worst case scenario it’s just gonna be a bit awkward”

“Ok...thanks dad”

Later that night Peter and Elio talked on FaceTime about a movie. Next day they went to their last day of school and everything was normal. Over the weekend Ned came to Peter’s house and they made a plan for Peter to ask Elio out, with the help of his parents and Natasha.

Once they got on the plane Ned and Peter were sitting next to each other, as well as Elio with Flash, MJ with Brad and Mr.Dell with Mr.Harrington. Peter texted MJ and Ned that he needs their help to sit next to Elio because he seemed very uncomfortable being next to Flash. “Hey Flash, mind if we change seats” “It would be my pleasure MJ”

After an hour of them talking MJ texted Ned. He got up and came to them “Hey Elio, would you mind if we swap seats? I promised MJ I was gonna play Mario Kart with her”  
“Uhm okay” he walked over to Peter and sat down next to him.

“Hey”  
“Hey, so I remember you told me you like retro music, so I downloaded some albums if you wanna listen to them with me”  
“I’d love to”  
The whole flight they talked, laughed and listened to music.

When they got in Venice they took photos on the boat and went to the hotel to check in. After they put their things down they had a few hours to visit the city. Peter took some pictures with his friends and went to buy Elio a bracelet with the words “sii mio” on it, which means “be mine” in Italian, it was part of his plan to give it to him in Paris. After he got the bracelet he started looking for his friends.  
“Where were you ?”   
“I got a souvenir for May”  
“Can I see it ?”Elio tried to grab the bag.  
“I’ll show it to you at the hotel” Peter said flinching back  
“Ok, ok...let’s walk back to the hotel then”

When they got to the hotel Peter said he was really tired and he is gonna show him what he got for May later. When he got in the room he saw Ned passed out on the bed, with a dart in his neck. He was still breathing, which meant he was just drugged. When he looked up he saw Nick Fury sitting on his bed. “Mr.Parker, I guess you know who I am?” Peter nodded. “Good,so let’s get to business. After what happened with Thanos some Avengers, including your fathers, retired, some of them went off-world, so there’s not a lot of help around here. We have a problem. They’re called ‘The Elements’. Quentin Beck defeated 2 of them, but we need your help with the water and fire elements. The water element will be in Paris in 2 days”

“That’s-crazy...but I’m on a school trip...I can’t just leave”

“Are you saying no ? To me ?  
Ok Mr.Parker.”

“So that’s it ?”

“Yes” Fury got up “Have fun on your trip”

Fury left and Peter took the dart out of Ned’s neck, then fell asleep. The next morning he went downstairs with his friends for breakfast, when Mr.Harrington came out of his room “Kids I have great news ! Instead of going to Paris at the end of the trip we’re going today”   
“W...what ?” Peter said confused  
“Yeah! And we have tickets to an amazing opera!”

Everyone started talking, upset or excited but Peter felt like his head was spinning. He knew that Fury was behind this and he started thinking about what could happen to his friends if they went there. What if they got hurt -killed- because of him. At this point he started hyperventilating and Elio came behind him.

“Hey,hey Peter, are you...is everything okay?” He took Peter’s face in his hands “It’s ok...I’ve got you” he hugged Peter and murmured reassuring words in his ear. Peter’s breathing started to become normal and he calmed down but he was still holding on to Elio tightly.

“You wanna talk about it ?”  
“No...let’s just stay like this a little longer”  
“Okay”

After a while they got up and went inside to take their bags. Peter avoided Elio and got on the plane.  
He was listening to the retro music he downloaded and didn’t notice when Elio swapped seats with Ned. He grabbed one of Peter’s headphones, pulling him out of his thoughts.   
“I really don’t want to talk about it”  
“No one said you had to” said Elio smiling brightly “I came here for the music”

Peter smiled back and they leaned comfortably in their chairs, listening to music.

When they arrived Peter saw a text from Nick Fury ‘Tonight.Near the Eiffel Tower’. Peter sighed and got on the bus. The hotel they were staying at was much nicer than the one in Venice.

“Hey Pete do you...do you want to go and take some pictures near the Eiffel Tower ?” asked Elio  
“I...ye...no?” answered Peter  
“Peter you have to tell me what’s going on!”  
“Did someone say pictures at the Eiffel Tower?” Mr.Dell asked  
“That’d be amazing” said Brad  
“I read it was secretly built as a mind control antenna to create an army of the insane” MJ said  
“Huh” Flash grabbed his camera “let’s go then”

Peter went upstairs to get dressed and but he descided to keep his suit under the clothes. On the hallway he heard someone say “psst Peter! Peter it’s me”  
He looked around and saw Happy in front of a room.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Nick Fury called me”  
“Wha-look Happy I really need your help”  
“What’s going on kid?”  
“My friends are here, in danger, because of me. I need you to make sure that they won’t get hurt”  
“Ok I’ll look after them”  
“Oh and...if something happens to me...please give Elio this” said Peter giving him the bracelet  
“You’ll be fine kid. If anything happens to you Steve and Tony would destroy the world”  
“I know...”

After the discussion with Happy, Peter went in the lobby where his classmates were waiting for him.  
They went there and started taking some photos when Elio taps Peter on the shoulder “can we talk?” “Yeah...we really should”

They started walking along the Seine. Peter was amazed at how good Elio looked in the glow of the afternoon sun. “Is everything ok Pete?”   
“It’s...yeah...I mean yes. Yes it is”  
“Are you sure because you’ve been acting really weird lately and you almost had a panic attack when Mr.Harrington told us we were coming here”  
“There is actually something I need to tell y-“  
“Peter...what is that” His voice was shaking and he looked really scared. Peter looked up and saw water forming in the shape of a monster. “I don’t know Elio, but you have to go. Now. Get to safety”  
“What about you? I’m not leaving you alone!”  
“Don’t worry about me. Just go!”

Elio started running towards the buildings near the tower. He saw his friends running in a building and went to them. Happy saw them in there and ran there too. Meanwhile Spider-Man and Mysterio were fighting the water element Happy started talking to Elio  
“Happy what are you doing here ?”  
“I came here to check on Peter...he wanted me to give you this if anything happened to him but I think you should have it now”. When he saw the bracelet everything made sense to him  
“I need to get to him”  
“You can’t go there” but Elio was already running towards the battle.

“Heeeelppp.Heeeelpppp meeee” Elio saw a kid trapped under the bricks that fell from a building. He helped the woman he assumed was the kid’s mom get him out of there and started going towards other people that needed help.

When the water element destroyed another building Peter saw that Elio was right below it. He jumped there, picked him up and swung on the Eiffel Tower. He got ready to jump off when Elio grabbed his wrist “Wait! I know it’s you Peter!”  
“Wha- How-“  
“Happy gave me the bracelet and the answer is yes”  
“Elio I-“  
Elio grabbed the edge of the mask and pulled it up over his nose revealing his lips. He grabbed Peter’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss that left them both breathless.  
“That...was amazing but I really need to go”  
“Please don’t die”  
“I won’t”

While Spider-Man and Mysterio were still fighting the element Elio managed to get off the tower and helped more civilians. After they defeated the element Peter and Quentin went to debrief the situation with Fury. Elio went to his hotel room.

After two hours Elio heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door he saw Peter standing there in some dark jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket. He had some bruises and cuts on his face which Elio assumed were on the rest of his body too. Elio quickly jumped forward and hugged Peter.  
“I’m so glad you’re alright”  
“I’m glad you’re ok too. You know what you did was really stupid, right?”  
“You’re the one to talk?”  
“Touché”  
“So um...do you want to go on a walk?”  
“See you in 20” Elio smiled one of the smiles that made Peter’s heart melt  
“10”  
“Ok ok”

They met downstairs and started walking towards the Eiffel Tower  
“So how long have you known I am Spider-Man?”  
“I’ve been suspecting it for awhile and when I saw Happy here, I realized that I was right”  
“So...the kiss...do you actually like me ?”  
“Yes! God Peter I’ve liked you for a long time. I just didn’t know if you liked me too...”  
“Well I do...I really do”  
The lights of the Eiffel Tower just turned on, some romantic 80’s music could be heard from one of the restaurants near the tower. One of Peter’s hands was holding Elio’s and the other was cupping his cheek. Elio’s hands went around Peter’s neck and pulled him close. They started kissing slowly at first, testing, but then it got more intense. When they stopped to breathe, they rested their foreheads against each other.   
“That was....amazing”  
“Yeah...”  
“But we should go inside. It’s freezing here” Elio took Peter’s hand in his and they walked back to the hotel”

“I don’t want our night to end! Come to my room. We can watch a movie”  
“Ok.” Peter smiled and let Elio lead him to his room.  
When they got inside they got in the bed and started watching the movie. Elio wrapped his arm around Peter’s torso and put his head on his shoulder. Peter wrapped his around Elio, pulling him closer. They fell asleep like that. Next morning Peter sneaked out of Elio’s room and they told Ned and MJ about them.

Because of the incident with the water monster they had to cancel the trip and go home. When they told Steve, Tony, Rhodey and Nat that they were together everyone was really happy. Tony bragged to the other Avengers/Guardians/Asgardians about how proud he is of Peter and they were all happy for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked my first story.❤️


End file.
